Citrus Cherry
Game Fuel Citrus Cherry (Also known in Sweden as "Game Blast") is a Mountain Dew flavor variant. It was the original and limited edition flavor in the first Game Fuel Promotion, and has returned for nearly each following promotion. Its tagline is "DEW with a Blast of Citrus Cherry Flavor with other natural flavors." History ''Halo 3'' Edition In 2007, Mountain Dew released this drink to promote the Xbox 360 Game,' 'Halo 3. Its packaging featured the logo for the game, as well as its main character, Master Chief. It was also available in Green Label Art bottles as well as in slurpee form. ''WoW'' Editions Game Fuel returned in 2009 to promote the Online MMORPG, World of Warcraft. Its formula remained the same, and the only difference was the packaging on the bottles/cans, and the addition of a new companion Game Fuel flavor, Wild Fruit-flavored Dew. Also, it was marketed under the name "Mountain Dew Game Fuel Horde Red" as it represented the Horde. ''CoD: MW3'' Editions In 2011, after much speculation of Game Fuel returning again for the various games seeing releases that year, it was announced that it would be coming back to shelves to promote the game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. This time around, however, the drinks feature codes that earn players double experience points in-game. Citrus Cherry Game Fuel's formula remained unchanged again, and again it received a new companion flavor: Tropical-flavored Dew. The two stayed on shelves until the end of the year, when the Dew XP promotion ended. Afterwards, the Tropical flavor was removed from the Official Mountain Dew Locator website, while the Citrus Cherry flavor remained as an option without locations. ''Halo 4'' Edition A YouTube video that was uploaded by a Pepsi employee in late August 2012, led to much speculation over a possible 2012 Game Fuel release. On October 1, 2012, it was officially announced that Game Fuel would be returning once again on October 15th to promote Halo 4 as a part of the Dew XP promotion, which allowed fans to go online and enter codes found on specially-marked Mountain Dew and Doritos packaging. These codes unlocked extra in-game experience for their career in Halo 4 when it was released on November 6, 2012. The Dew XP promotion ended on January 31st, and Game Fuel was subsequently discontinued. ''2013'' Edition Speculation from fans confirmed that Game Fuel would be returning in 2013. However, unlike previous promotions, there were two flavors supporting different games, Citrus Cherry supporting Dead Rising 3 as well as a Forza 5, and a new flavor by the name of "Electrifying Berry" supporting Ryse: Son of Rome. The bottles also include the chance to win an xbox one with the domain "every2minutes.com" along with the Game Fuel bottles all other flavors (minus Caffeine-Free, Throwback, and Kickstart) will also include the chance to win similar to previous promotions. The two stayed on shelves until the end of the year, but remained listed on the product locator (although they did not have locations). 2014 Promotion-less and Advanced Warfare Editions In May 2014, Information began leaking through via the internet about the news that with no announcement, Game Fuel Citrus Cherry is being available in 12-can packs and 20 oz. bottles, but was never associated with a game of any kind and also bear no "LIMITED EDITION" label. On October 3, 2014, Mountain Dew's official Facebook page posted a photo , bearing official confirmation of 2014's Game Fuel promotion. On October 6, 2014, PepsiCo officially rolled out distribution of two Game Fuel flavors: Citrus Cherry, and a new flavor, titled "Game Fuel (Lemonade)", to promote Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Following the end of the promotion, Game Fuel (Lemonade) was pulled off shelves, while Game Fuel (Citrus Cherry) reverted to promotion-less packaging. ''Amazon & Black Ops III'' Edition On May 4, 2015, Mountain Dew opened a store on the popular internet retail site Amazon.com. Included in their marketplace was a 15-pack of 16 oz. bottles of Citrus-Cherry Game Fuel, among other items currently for sale. Available in these 15-pack boxes are redeemable codes for the Playstation exclusive version of Warframe, ''posing questions about Pepsi's reunion with Playstation after over 10 years of marketing with Microsoft's Xbox brand. The bottles can be purchased here. On October 5th, 2015 PepsiCo officially began distribution of two Game Fuel flavors: Citrus Cherry, and a new flavor, Berry Lime, to promote Call of Duty: Black Ops III. The promotion lasted until the end of the year. Similar to the previous promotion, Game Fuel (Berry Lime) was pulled off shelves after the promotion ended, while Game Fuel (Citrus Cherry) returned to promotion-less packaging. ''Titanfall 2 Edition In June of 2016, leaked images of Game Fuel (Citrus Cherry) and a new companion Game Fuel flavor Game Fuel (Mango Heat) surfaced. The promotion was to promote the upcoming FPS game, Titanfall 2. Also, much like most of it's previous promotions, it'll offer Dew XP. However for 2016, the formula for Game Fuel has changed, as it now contains both HFCS & the artificial sweeter Sucrolose/Splenda. This change brings the sugar content down to 46g for a 20oz bottle. The exact reason for the formula change was unknown. Arby's release In late 2016, rumors popped up about Game Fuel (Citrus Cherry) coming to Arby's restaurants. On pepsicobeveragefacts.com under Fountain Drinks, Citrus Cherry was seen with the description: ''"Mtn Dew Game Fuel with a blast of Citrus Cherry. (Available for fountain only at Arby's)" ''proving these rumors to be true. On January 26, 2017, Twitter account Pitch Black Army tweeted a picture of Citrus Cherry in an Arby's in Utah, U.S. Then on April 3, 2017 Arby's posted a Sim inspired video of the drink on Facebook. It was now available at participating Arby's restaurants with the 2016 formula with less High Fructose Corn Syrup and added Sucralose and Acesulfame potassium. As of April 2018, Arby's had received Coca-Cola products which means Arby’s no longer served Mountain Dew Game Fuel Citrus Cherry in their soda fountains. 2018 release Game Fuel Citrus Cherry will be returning in Late October/Early November without the Game Fuel wording, this flavor was featured on myCountryMarket's YouTube channel on August 27th. Netherlands In 2015, Mountain Dew Game Fuel was released in the Netherlands as Current Flavor. It's only available in 0.5L bottles. Denmark In Denmark, Mountain Dew Game Fuel is available in 0.5L bottles and in 330ml cans. Sweden Game Blast was released in Sweden in 2016, it's similar to Game Fuel available in Denmark and The Netherlands. It's available in 0.5L bottles (16.9 oz). Description Much like Code Red, Game Fuel (Citrus Cherry) has cherry flavoring, but with an added citrus kick that gives it a more powerful flavor. It has been compared to various sugary candies (such as Jolly Ranchers), and is a bright red-orange color. Trivia *Amp Energy's Overdrive is said to taste similar to Game Fuel Citrus Cherry, but had a less citrus flavor. *Game Fuel Citrus Cherry had a companion for the WoW promotion called Game Fuel Wild Fruit, for the MW3 Double Xp Promotion it had another companion called Game Fuel Tropical, for the X-Box One promotion in 2013, it had a companion flavor called Game Fuel Electrifying Berry, for the 2014 Fuel Up For Battle release, it had a companion flavor known as Game Fuel Lemonade, and for the 2015 Black Ops III promotion, it had a companion flavor known as Game Fuel Berry Lime, for the Titanfall 2 promotion, it had a companion flavor known as Game Fuel Mango Heat, for the Middle-earth: Shadow of War promotion, it will be absent, because it will have two companion flavors known as Game Fuel Tropical Smash and Arctic Burst (A Slurpee flavor for Superman Returns). For the Halo 4 promotion, it had no companion flavor, mimicking that of its 2007 release. *Game Fuel Citrus Cherry was absent for 2017, and 2018 Game Fuel promotion. * This flavor has a similar color to Holiday Brew, and Merry Mash-Up. * Game Fuel (Citrus Cherry) was featured in the YouTube channel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSD_bXjwqcQ myCountyMarket along with other six Mountain Dew flavors: Game Fuel (Tropical Smash), Merry Mash-Up, Holiday Brew, Arctic Burst, Mountain Dew Ice, Mountain Dew Ice (Cherry). Category:Flavor Category:Red Flavors Category:Orange Flavors Category:Featured Flavors Category:Game Fuel Flavors Category:Green Label Art Category:Dew XP Category:Every2Minutes Category:Fuel Up For Battle Category:Current Flavors Category:7-Eleven Products Category:Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Arby's Products Category:Fountain Drink Category:Present Flavors Discontinued Category:International Flavor Category:Limited Edition Flavors Category:Limited Edition Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Summer Flavors Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Sheetz Products Category:Sidekick Bottle Designs Category:Other Bottle Designs Category:20 Oz. Bottle Designs Category:Bottle Designs Category:2 Liter Bottle Designs Category:2018 Category:Dew Nation Rewards Category:Restaurant Category:Past Flavors Category:Amazon Products Category:Region-Specific Category:Promotional Drink